The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant botanically known as Verbena×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balazlipi’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during January 2004. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Verbena cultivars with unique flower coloration and a vigorous trailing, spreading growth habit.
The new Verbena cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is Aztec® Dark Purple Improved ‘Balazdapi’. U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,807, characterized by its dark lavender-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and mounded-trailing growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Verbena×hybrida breeding selection designated 1671-1, not patented, characterized by its pure white-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and semi-trailing, well-branched growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during July 2004 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2004 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.